fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Episode 4 - Thunder
A few days after the battle against the Bulldogs… (Luke, Will, and Tyler are walking to school, with Quinn on Bruno’s shoulders, also walking with them) Luke) I still haven’t gotten used to Bruno following us around. <.< Will) Same, but at least we have a bodyguard who can protect us from bullies. ^.^ Tyler) I don’t even care about the big lug shadowing us everywhere. *Shivers* I only care about how Tadoad traumatized me for life! Bruno) *Interrupts* Thank you so very kindly for accepting me into your group, Masters Luke, Will, and Tyler! *Bows several times in front of the three, sending Quinn flying off his shoulders* Tadoad) *Jumps out of Quinn’s backpack* Master Quinn, are you alright?! *Glares at Tyler* Did this kid assault you again?! Tyler) O_O No, no, no! It wasn’t me, I swear! *Points at Bruno* It was baldy over there! *Quickly hides behind Will* Will) *facepalm* Here we go again… Tadoad) *Glares at Bruno* Hey Big, Smelly, and Bald, wanna tussle?! *Gets in a boxing position* Bruno) *Helps Quinn up and brushes him off* Master Quinn, I am so very sorry for the accident I caused. *Bows in front of Tadoad* Can you forgive me, Master Tadoad? Tadoad) *Blushes* Well, if you put it that way, I guess I can - *Gets kicked by Tyler and returns to ball form* Tyler) HA! THAT’S PAYBACK FOR WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE! Luke) Was that really necessary, Tyler? .-. Tyler) A thousand times yes it was! Quinn) *To Bruno* It’s fine, Bruno, accidents happen sometimes. :D Bruno) Thank goodness! I don’t know what I would do if you hadn’t forgiven me! Valkyrie) *Opens up* Seriously, Luke, you have some strange friends. >.> Luke) Haven’t you said that before already? Valkyrie) Who knows, the writer of this story probably forgot .-. Me) O_O They’re on to me, I’d better split town! *Runs away* (Several dark clouds form in the sky, as it begins to thunder) Bruno) *Looks up* We’d better get you guys to your school, quick! I don’t want any of you to get hit by lightning! (As Luke’s group runs towards the school, Lloyd and Cyberion observe from a rooftop) Cyberion) Strange, the weather channel didn’t say anything about a storm today. What are your thoughts, Lloyd? Lloyd) All I can say is that another of the “prodigies” has awakened their powers, and that this day shall be thunderous! *Looks at the clouds* It’s only a matter of time before two of the prodigies will meet in combat… ---- Ten minutes later, Luke, Will, Tyler, and Quinn are in their first class after Bruno had escorted them to school. (Mr. Smith walks into the classroom with a spiky, white-haired boy with a messy uniform) Mr. Smith) Class, it appears we have yet another new student here with us today. Would you care to introduce yourself to the class, young man? Bobby) My name is PONIEZ! Students) XD Mr. Smith) .-. His name is Bobby. If anyone needs me, don’t need me. *Leaves the classroom* Bobby) PONIEZ! *Runs around the classroom, yelling out several names from MLP* Will) *Whispers* Oh great, now we’ve got an insane kid to deal with… Tyler) *Trembles* I hope he doesn’t have a crazy Bakugan like Tadoad! Quinn) C’mon, Tadoad isn’t that bad! :D Valkyrie) *Opens up* Please don’t add this clown to your posse, Luke. Luke) This kid’s definitely strange, but I’d like to know more about him. Bobby) *Stops in front of Luke’s desk and yells* PONIEZ! Luke) Is that the only word you can say? .-. Bobby) *Rapidly shakes Luke’s hand* Nope, my name is Bobby! ^.^ Valkyrie) So he isn’t completely ''insane… Bobby) *Stares at Valkyrie* O_O PONIEZ! (A Haos Bakugan hops out of Bobby’s pocket and rolls on Luke’s desk) Bobby) Unithunder! :D Unithunder) Please excuse my Master’s behavior, he has a large affection for all horse-related species. Luke) An insane Brawler and a polite Bakugan, such a weird combination… Unithunder) Indeed it is a strange combination, but Bobby and I balance each other. We are the same coin, though two different sides. Valkyrie) *Floats over to Unithunder* A Bakugan that makes sense! My name is Pyrus Valkyrie. :D Unithunder) Pleasure to meet you, Pyrus Bakugan, I am Haos Unithunder. *Bumps with Valkyrie* Bobby) *Yells in a student’s face* Stay outta my shed! Quinn) *Scans Unithunder with laptop* You sure are a strong Bakugan, Unithunder. All of your attacks are lightning-based, cool! Unithunder) Thank you for the compliments, intellectual boy. Tyler) Hey, you’re not a crazy Bakugan at all! In fact, you’re the opposite of Tadoad! :D Unithunder) Um, thank you, I guess. Bobby, would you please come over here for a moment? Bobby) *Turns to Luke’s group* PONIEZ? *Runs up to Will* Will) Uh, hello there, Bobby. *Waves* Bobby) HIYA! *Smacks Will in the face, knocking him out* Unithunder) Master, please settle down. I would like it if you could become serious now. Bobby) *In serious tone* Yes, Master Pony. *Pulls out a canister and swallows a pill* Unithunder) As you can see, Bobby holds large quantities of power that are expressed through his “insanity”, and that power can be compressed by taking a special medication we received a few years ago. Valkyrie) Interesting, do you know who gave you the medication? Bobby) *Interrupts* That’s who we’ve been searching for these past few years. We think that if we can find the supplier, we can obtain more of my medication. Luke) Whoa, you didn’t say anything pony or MLP-related in those two sentences! Bobby) You like? *trollface* Luke, Tyler, & Quinn) Me gusta. Bobby) You know what we haven’t done in a while, Unithunder? Unithunder) What are you thinking this time, Bobby? .-. Bobby) That’s right, a brawl! *Points at Luke and Valkyrie* You two look strong! I challenge you to a brawl, right here, right now! Luke) We can’t brawl in the middle of a classroom. :| Bobby) Fine, then we’ll move to the playground! I’m sure the teacher won’t care since he’s not here! >=D Luke) Your challenge has just been…ACCEPTED! ---- ''Luke and Bobby have relocated to the playground for their brawl, while Quinn, Tyler, and an unconscious Will watch from the sidelines. Bobby) *Sings with a manly voice* Gate Card set!!! *Throws the Gate Card* Luke & Bobby) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Throw their Bakugan* Luke) GO, Pyrus Valkyrie! *Valkyrie comes out of his ball form* Bobby) PONIEZ, Haos Unithunder! *Unithunder comes out of his ball form, resembling a white unicorn with a lightning bolt-shaped horn and dark yellow zebra stripes that look like lightning bolts* Luke) The first move is ours! Ability Activate! Fusion Fire Blast! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts, then combines them and fires the combined blast* Bobby) Unithunder, head towards Fluttershy’s shed! Unithunder) Understood, Master. *Dodges the blast, with the blast hitting the playground’s play-set* Bobby) PONIEZ! Lightning Shot! *Unithunder runs and slings a lightning bolt from his horn at Valkyrie* (The bolt hits Valkyrie straight in the chest, but when the smoke clears, Valkyrie is shown with a red screen surrounding his body) Luke) That’s a little dose of Pyro Reflector for ya! Ability Activate! Dual Barnum! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts and fires them at Unithunder* Bobby) PONIEZ! Piercing Lightning! *Unithunder’s stripes glow brightly as Unithunder charges at Valkyrie with lightning coming out of his horn and enveloping his body* (Unithunder pierces through the two fire blasts and strikes Valkyrie’s chest gem) Valkyrie) *Staggering backwards* Oof! Luke, do something! Luke) Right, uh, Ability Activate! Intensity Punch! *Valkyrie’s fist heats up and he runs towards Unithunder* Bobby) Double the PONIEZ! Thunderous Stomp *Unithunder stomps on the ground with his hooves with the power of thunder and sends Valkyrie flying into the air* Advanced Ability Activate! *Glows with a yellow/white aura* STRIKE POINT DELTA!!! *Unithunder charges power through his body and fires a lightning bolt straight into the air as another bolt is fired at Valkyrie from the clouds above* (Valkyrie is hit by both bolts at the same time, getting severely injured in the process) Valkyrie) *Screams* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Luke) *Yells* VALKYRIE! HANG IN THERE! *An Ability Card appears on the BakuMeter* Hey, it’s Tadoad’s Power Surplus! How’d that get there? Quinn) *Yells* Just use it to heal Valkyrie! I transmitted it from my laptop to your BakuMeter! Luke) Ability Activate! Power Surplus! *Valkyrie glows with a blue aura that disperses the lightning and heals all of Valkyrie’s damage* Valkyrie) *Flies down* Thanks for the help, Quinn and Tadoad. Bobby) WHAT THE APPLEJACK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! Unithunder) It doesn’t matter, let’s continue this battle. Lightning Shot! *Slings a lightning bolt at Valkyrie* Valkyrie) *Turns around* Like that’s gonna stop me! Cinder Sphere! *Throws a fireball at Unithunder* (The fireball and the bolt collide, causing a massive explosion) Luke) Ability Activate! Flame Grenades! *Valkyrie throws tiny grenade-sized fireballs at Unithunder* Unithunder) NEIGH!!! *Runs around the playground, dodging the fireballs* (The fireballs destroy various play-sets, the monkey bars, and the swings) Bobby) Onward to Equestria! Lightning Armor! *Unithunder absorbs lightning from the clouds that shape into armor around his body* Unithunder) This brawl is ours! *Charges at Valkyrie* Luke) Time to test out some new abilities that Quinn gave us! Ability Activate! Power Knockout! *Valkyrie grabs ahold of Unithunder and drains his energy* (Valkyrie absorbs all of Unithunder’s energy, with Unithunder losing his armor and Valkyrie gaining a shining white aura) Valkyrie) THIS IS MORE LIKE IT! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Luke) This is the finishing move! Double Ability Activate! Blinding Light + Pillar of Fire! *Valkyrie shines brightly with the white aura, blinding everyone’s eyes* Unithunder) Agh! I can’t see! Master, do something!!! Bobby) *Shields eyes* PONIEZ! Luke) NO MORE PONIEZ FOR YOU! *Valkyrie envelops himself with the light and launches a pillar of fire into the clouds* (The pillar crashes down from the clouds and disintegrates Unithunder, returning him to his ball form) (Bobby catches Unithunder and walks over to Luke, as Valkyrie returns to his ball form) Bobby) *Extends hand* That was a great brawl, Luke, probably the most awesome brawl Unithunder and I have ever had. :D Unithunder) *Opens up while dancing around from the burns* I agree with my Master. That indeed was an enjoyable battle and I hope to fight you again in the future. Luke) *Shakes Bobby’s hand* You guys definitely have skills, considering you have an Advanced Ability Card. I would like to get to know you better, so how about you join our group, Bobby? Bobby) *Shakes Luke’s hand* That would be PONIEZ! Woops, I better work on controlling my “pony” outbreaks. <.< Quinn) Hmm, I wonder if anyone’s going to notice that we destroyed the playground? Tyler) Yeah, and did anyone realize that Will has been unconscious the ENTIRE time?! Valkyrie) Wait, I thought we weren’t letting these two (Bobby & Unithunder) into our group. .-. R-Evolutions Episode 5 - Opposition Episode 4 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Thoughts on Bruno? Creepeh Funneh I want to see Tadoad beat him up :3 Thoughts on Bobby? Hilarious Dude's got teh skills PONIEZ! Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes